My Sister? From the Past?
by ruler of all evil
Summary: what if serena had a sister on the moon, what if that sister was sakura from card captor sakura. why is all this coming up now that serena is in her last year of high school. what is this new threat that has come to tokyo? sd, ss, et, and more


**Hello all, this is my newly edited version of _My Sister? From the Past? _and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to those who put me on their alerts and favorites. You are the people who truly made me want to go back and rewrite this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Summary: What if Serena had a sister when she was Princess Serenity? What if that sister happened to be reincarnated into Sakura Kinomoto? Why is it, that in her last year as a high school student, the year where her life was suppose to be great and nothing went wrong, does all of this come to light? And lastly, what is with the new evil that has shown up, threatening earth once more?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. They are both written/owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Clamp respectively. I take credit for the plot, but anything else(except for 3 original character) is owned by either Clamp or Naoko Takeuchi. I am just borrowing general themes of both story lines and characters.**

**Thanks to my beta, ladylillyofazra, for reading over my story, correcting any and all of my mistakes and giving me many suggestions!**

_My Sister? From the Past?_

**Prologue**

_"Serenity, please slow down and talk to me!" someone was shouting, the voice sounded concerned and had a distinct melodic ring to it, definitely female._

_A girl in an empire waist styled dress ran into view. Her hair was short light brown with just a touch of red to it, and her bangs framed her heart shaped face. The dress was like liquid silver in the way it draped across her body. The bodice of the dress was stitched with pink and gold with cherry blossoms embroidered into the fabric. A wide pink sash was tied just above her waist line, the tails of the sash trailed behind her. A small silver circlet with a small pink tear drop crystal in the center adored her head. The girls face was blurred, the only detail that could be made out was a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes._

_Serenity stopped and waited for her companion to catch up._

_"What do you need Sakura?" questioned Serenity as she turned to the girl, Sakura, when she finally reached her._

_Serenity had on a white dress that was of the same empire style as Sakura's. At the top of her bodice, the dress had ornate gold laced circles that wrapped all the way around to her back. Her sash was of the same cut, but gold. The only jewelry Serenity wore was a thin gold chain bracelet and her own tiara, a gold band with a silver crescent moon in the middle._

_Both girls had similar elements in their features, same shape to the face, almost the same height, cream colored skin tone. Even had the small crescent moon in the middle of their forehead was the same. If it wasn't for the different color and length of their hair, as well as their eyes, they would look like twins._

_"Why did you run away from mother again?" Sakura questioned, breathlessly. "And why didn't you go to the silver moon ball like you were supposed to?" She asked again when she finally caught her breath back._

_"I missed the BALL! I thought that it was tomorrow night!" Serenity's eyes were wide, but then she turned with a sigh, "I was with Darien all day, on earth." The last part was said with a dreamy look._

"_Yes, you missed the ball. Now you still haven't answered my first question."_

"_Oh... I ran from mother simply because she was going to make me marry some prince, who by the way, I don't even know! Also, I bet he is very rude and evil and only wants to marry me for our money...and stuff!" Serenity started to rant about her unknown betrothal._

_As the girls talked about her unwanted marriage, with Serenity mentioning how much she would rather marry Darien, they walked towards the edge of palace gardens. Once they reached the edge they sat by the lake and spoke for awhile before two palace guards showed up to escort them back to their mothers chambers._

-_*_- Somewhere in the Jūban districted of Tokyo -_*_-

Blue eyes opened to an alarm clock going off. Not being able to go back to sleep, she went to take a shower and then get dressed into her school uniform, a long blue pleated skirt and a white top that a blue sailor collar with white stripes. In a morning haze, she brushed her long blond hair and placed it into her two usual meatball styled buns.

Once she was finished, she sat in her room thinking about her dream. "_Did I really have a sister during the Silver Millennium? If I did then wouldn't_ _she of been reincarnate with the rest of us? Why am I just learning of her presence?"_ The girl shook her head then walked down stairs to get breakfast.

"Serena?" questioned her shocked mother, "You're up early."

Nodding her head, Serena sat down and silently ate her breakfast. Her mother exchanged a few worried looks with her husband, before eating her own breakfast. After Serena finished, she got up and kissed her father and mother on the cheek before leaving for school.

Upon arrival, she noticed she was the first one there. Taking her customary seat, she tried to distract herself from the thoughts about her dream with school work. As students began to file into the room they stared at Serena before going on about their own work. The school day went on with nothing special happening. Concerned friends asked her about her odd behavior and she just responded as normal.

During lunch she pulled aside Amy and Lita. Amy was a short quiet studious girl with short blue hair and matching blue eyes. Lita on the other hand, was tall. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her light forest green eyes were alit with curiosity.

"Would you guys talked to the rest of the girls? I want to have a meeting after school...if that's alright?" Serena asked.

"Sure." They responded. Both were a bit shocked that Serena was calling a meeting, but did as she asked never the less.

That evening, the team met up.

"What did you want to talk about Serena?" asked Amy.

" Well, You see... I have been having these really weird dreams as of late. This last one kind of bothered me." Serena started, her mind going back to the dream. "Luna, Artemis... Was there anyone during the Silver Millennium who went by the name of Sakura?"

Both cats shared a undecided look before answering at the same time, "Yes."

"Was she really my sister?"

-_*_- Just out side of Tokyo in a small café -_*_-

Six sixteen year olds, two adults, and a small plush toy sat at a darkened local café. It was late but they sat talking about moving to their next location. One of the teens was also haunted by dreams very similar to Serena's, and she wanted to chase down the answers.

"So... we are all going to live in one of Eriol's old mansions then?" a girl's voice, slightly hesitant but strong, asked. A nodding of heads confirmed her question. "And we are looking in the Jūban district next, right?"

"Yes," a small high pitched voice came from that of the small plush toy. "Touya and Yukito will be your guardians. The six of you have already been enrolled into school and they are taking up positions as substitute teachers there as well."

"Alright, then we should start packing then... When exactly do we leave?" another voice filled the room, this one also female, but a bit higher in pitch and more melodic in tone.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

**I hope all you enjoyed the new and improved version of _My Sister? From the Past?_, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! I shall update soon! **

**And once again I would like to thank my beta, Lady Lilly of Azra, for her amazing work!**

**-_*_-Ruler of all Evil-_*_-**


End file.
